The Little Sister
by Selentis-neko
Summary: Its A.C. 198 and the pilots are now living a peaceful lives. Trowa Barton has a another sister? And why has Wufei taken an interest in her?
1. Enter Myra Mei Bloom

Hey everyone its Selentis-Neko. This is my first Gundam Wing fanfic. I really hope that you enjoy.

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. So you can't sue. How ever I do own Mei and any other ocs.

Enter Myra Mei Bloom

It was a crisp cool night. Her heart was racing as the crowd's applause and cheers filled her ears. Her feet carefully placed on the elephant's trunk as it stood on its hind legs. Above, her older brother stood calmly on the tight wire. Her big sister in his strong arms with a white dove perched on her extended hand. The sisters smiled to the crowd as their bother showed no emotion with half his face covered with a mask. Soon the lights went down and the crowd started to leave.

"Hey Trowa," called a voice. The said ex-pilot turned to see a sandy haired, green eyed girl walking to him.

"Yes Mei," he asked.

"Do you mind if I go to the store for a bit? I have a few things I need to pick up."

Trowa let his stoic mask fall and give the girl a smile. He ruffled the girl's hair and said, "Sure just don't stay out to long, ok?"

"I won't I promise," She said as she turned and ran out of the tent with a bright smile lighting her face.

"You give her way to much freedom, you know," said Catherine walking up behind Trowa.

"She'll be fine."

In the city Mei walked out of a quick-mart carrying a small plastic bag. She was very aware of her surroundings. Her eyes shifted around taking in everything. She walked on listening to Ai Ne from S.H.E on her mp3 player. Soon her eyes fell on a certain blonde haired boy. She turned off her player and looked at the boy. She could tell he was somewhat taller than her but just a little under her brother. He was wearing tan dress pants and light purple shirt with a black vest. He looked familiar. She knew she recognized him from one of the few pictures Trowa had of his friends. That's when it hit her.

"Hey Quatre," she called jogging over to the boy.

Quatre looked up when he heard someone call his name. Turning around he saw a girl with sandy haired girl running up to him. He was slightly confused as the girl came to a stop in front of him taking note that she was slightly shorter than him.

"Um… Hello miss. I don't think we've meet before," said Quatre giving the girl a polite smile.

"Like wise," said the girls catching her breathe and confusing Quatre even more.

"Then how do you know me?"

"My brother's a friend of yours."

"Who's your brother," he asked trying to figure out whose sister this could be.

"Oh you fought with him in the war, Trowa Barton."

Quatre just stood there in shock. He didn't know that Trowa had a little sister.

"Wow, really? I had no idea he had a little sister. I'm Quatre Rabebra Winner," he extended his hand to greet the girl properly. She took his hand in a firm yet gentle shake.

"Yeap. I'm Myra Mei Bloom but I go buy Mei. I'm his little sister by a year."

"I can definitely see the resemblance."

"Thanks, hey I was just about to head back to the Big Top. Wanna come with? I'm sure Trowa would love to see you again," She asked offering a knowing smile. Quatre nodded offering to carry the shopping bag that Mei was holding. They walked back to the big top getting to know each other along the way. As they entered the camp site Catherine, who was talking with Trowa at the time, took notice.

"Mei, Quatre," She called running over to the two leaving a confused Trowa. Upon seeing Quatre, Trowa got a very small smile on his face.

'Thank you, Mei,' he thought as he walked over to the three. Quatre walked up to Trowa smiling all the way.

"Hello, Trowa," he said as the two stood before each other.

Cathy leaned over and whispered to Mei, "I think we should go."

Mei giggled and the boys turned to the girls. Quatre turned red and Trowa shot Cathy and death glare. Mei giggled again as her and Cathy ran off to their small RV. Quatre let a small chuckle escape his lips. Trowa rolled his eyes and looked to the blonde next to him.

"So you ran into little Mei," said Trowa turning to him.

"Yes. I just heard someone call my name and the next thing we were walking down the road to the Big Top."

Nodding, he noticed a man standing and watching the two of them. His face changed from emotionless to that of disgust. Quatre took noticed and looked to the man. The man wore all black. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes piercing black.

"Trowa who is he," he asked sounding concerned.

"Trouble," he said motioning for Quatre to fallow him. They walked to the RV and entered. As Quatre sat on the couch, while Trowa walked to the back room. Cathy was asleep on the small bed with Mei asleep on the air mattress next to her. Trowa scanned over the room for a minute before closing the door and joining Quatre on the couch.

"Mei has a stalker," started Trowa, "He's been fallowing the circus for at least five months. The thing is, it's hard to keep an eye on her all the time."

"I see," said Quatre looking to the floor thinking, "Hey Trowa why don't I stay with you?"

"Huh," Trowa look to the blonde confused.

"Well I could help watch over Mei and we could… We could catch up."

Quatre looked up to Trowa's eyes with hope. Trowa nodded and the two sat in silence for a while before turning in for the night.

Well that's it. I hope you liked it. I hope to have chapter two up soon. R&R. Selenti-Neko


	2. The Fight And A Friend

A.N: I am so sorry that I have not updated. I've been so busy with school and life. I hope you really enjoy. Please R&R.

Announcement: This is not a shot in the dark fan fiction. This is part one of a series. There are three fan fictions leading up to a fourth fan fiction or the grand finely. This first one is centered around Wufei. The next two will center around 02, 03, and 04. The final one they will all come together in a attempt to safe the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. So please hang in there. Thank you and keep a look out for part two and a special alternate Wufei fanfic. Oh after note here there's a future lemon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. If I did Duo and Wufei would so be mine. However I do own the oc's.

The Fight And A Friend

It has been two months since Quatre joined the circus. He had stayed true to his word and watched over Mei. They were now in Bias Xing, China, the crowd was larger here. Quatre watched the seats fill up while Trowa and his sisters got ready for the performance. As the crowd started to pile in, Quatre saw some one who made Quatre freeze in his spot.

'He's here,' thought Quatre. He quickly turned his head to scan the hustle and bustle of the Big Top. He was hoping that this would not turn ugly.

"Trowa!" He called out to the ex-pilot. Motioning him over to look into the crowd. Looking to the right Trowa saw a man in a navy blue t-shirt and blue jeans. He had dark brown hair and piercing black eyes.

"Keep an eye on Mei," Trowa then turned and walked off. After a few minutes Quatre saw Trowa and some of the men came up to the man and escorted him out. Soon the show and Quatre looked out for any suspicious behavior. Every now and then Quatre would glance towards Trowa. It was no secret that Quatre loved the man. Ever since they meet he felt a connection. Now they would spend any alone time they could together. During the show their eyes meet and Quatre gave him a smile. Mei giggled at the two before going out for her part of the show. After the show ended Mei stormed past the two ex-pilots over to a group of girls in the back of the tent. Quatre looked to Mei then to Trowa confused.

"Friends?"

"No."

On cue a scream was heard and everyone's attention was now to the back of the tent. Mei had knocked one of the girls to the ground. She then started to punch the girl in her face repeatedly. Trowa and Quatre ran over to them and pulled Mei off of the girl.

"What is going on here?" yelled Cathy running up to them. She looked to the girl Mei had been fighting and sneered, "You. You need to leave, NOW!"

The girl looked from Cathy to Mei before jumping up and running off with her friends following behind her.

"Let me go," screamed Mei struggling against her brother's hold but to no anvil. Cathy marched right up to her sister and slapped her in her face.

"Stop this Mei, she is gone." Mei snapped out of Trowa's grasp and ran out of the tent.

"I really don't get that girl sometimes." said Cathy watching her sister flee.

"She is so violent." said Quatre. Trowa said nothing on the subject. Those girls followed Mei where she went and tautened his sister. She use to go to school with the girls for a little while during the war. The girls treated her like an outcast because she came from the circus. They now would follow her and try to start a fight. He really hated when those girls showed up.

Mei ran, she ran from them all. She ran behind one of the many trailers and slammed her back against the wall. She cradled her head in her hands and began to cry.

"Why didn't they let me go after her?"

Suddenly she felt a shadow cover the light. She looked up to see the strange man from earlier. He has a menacing look to him and he smelled of alcohol. She felt his eyes roaming her body making her shiver. She pressed her back firmly against the wall while his arms boxed her in.

"Hey beautiful, remember me?" he whispered in the girl's ear. Mei screamed and pushed the man away. He quickly grabbed Mei and pulled her to him. His arm was around her waist and her back to his chest. He slowly rose a knife to Mei's throat in a taunting manor.

"Be nice and I won't kill you." the man moved his lips closer to Mei's ear, "Now lets take a trip."

"Please let me go," whimpered Mei as a tear fell and she began to struggle. The man then started to move the knife down Mei's costume, cutting the fabric. But then suddenly it stopped. Mei looked to her right to see a Chinese man around her brother's age dressed in traditional white Chinese clothing. His black hair was put back in a painfully tight pony-tail and his black eyes glared at the man that held her captive. He held a sword out at arms length to the throat of Mei's attacker.

"Drop the knife and back away," sneered the Chinese man. The attacker slowly backed away from Mei but did not drop the knife. Mei ran behind the Chinese man just as Trowa and Quatre arrived at the scene.

"Brother," cried Mei as she tried to run to her brother only to be held back by the Chinese man.

"He still has the knife."

"Wufei," spoke Quatre.

"Barton, Winner, what the hell is going on here?" demanded Wufei.

"That man has been stalking Mei for a while now," started Quatre, "We had him removed from the audience earlier but I guess he must have staked out the show until Mei was alone."

"I see," sneered Wufei, "have you no honor as to attack a defenseless onna?"

The man said nothing, instead he tried to make a break for it. Quatre was quick to block the man's escape. The man charged Quatre throwing a punch. Quatre quickly dodged the punch and grabbed the man's arm twisting it behind his back. The man twisted free from Quatre and knocked him to the ground. that's when Trowa snapped and jumped the man. Mei tried to help her brother but Wufei wrapped his arm around her waist to stop her.

"Trowa the knife," screamed Quatre. Trowa stopped in time to see the knife heading towards his chest and jump away from it. Trowa went to go after the man but Quatre grabbed his hand, holding him back. A sob was heard and they turned to Wufei, who was holding a sobbing Mei.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" she cried breaking free from Wufei's hold and running to her and Cathy's trailer. They watched her until she was safely inside.

"Barton wh-"

"Not now," said Trowa cutting Wufei off, "We'll talk in the morning."

Trowa then turned from the ex-gundam pilot and walked away. Wufei looked to Quatre confused who only gave him a tired smile.

"Sister?"

"Yea," said Quatre looking towards Trowa who waited for the ex-sand rock pilot to catch up.

"I'll come back in the morning," said Wufei walking away. Quatre nodded and ran to catch up with his boyfriend. Wufei stopped and looked back to Mei's trailer.

'That girl is suppressing her true strength. She is very strong underneath.' was the first of many thoughts that came to Wufei's mind that night as he lay on his bed in his hotel room. All he could do was think about the girl that had captured his interest.

A.N: So what do you think? I know it took forever to get this up but I promise the next chapter won't take as long. Please R&R. -Selentis-Neko


	3. New Living Arrangement

A.N: Well here it is, chapter three like I promised. I hope you like.

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. I do own the oc's.

New Living Arrangement 

Wufei sat in the living room with Trowa, Catherine, and Quatre. Mei was with the circus manager doing some earns. The four looked at each other unsure of what to say. Catherine sighed and finally broke the ice.

"She can't stay." Everyone looked to her shocked.

"What do you mean she can't stay?" Asked Trowa.

"She can't stay with us. He's going to follow the circus until he gets her." Said Catherine.

"You can't make her leave nor should she take the cowards way out," said Wufei receiving a glare from Trowa, "I meant no offense Barton. Your sister has to much honor to do that. I could see that last night."

"But even if she was to leave where would she go?" spoke Quatre with a thoughtful expression on his face. Trowa and Cathy both looked to Wufei. Wufei looked between Catherine and Trowa before his eyes went wide.

"No you can't be serious." burst Wufei jumping from his seat. "You want her to stay with me?"

"You're the only one we can trust with Mei." said Catherine.

"I don't have a choice Wufei. Usually I would never let Mei leave my sight but I have to do this for her own protection." said Trowa looking Wufei in the eyes. Wufei could see the pain in the man's eye. Trowa really did not want to lose his little sister. He felt better if she was there so he could watch over her. Wufei sighed and sat down.

"Fi-"

"Wait," spoke Quatre, "dose Mei not get a say in this?"

They looked to the floor in shame. It was true that they never thought to ask Mei if she wanted to go but she really doesn't have a choice. It was for her own safety so it was decided.

It was eight, twenty-five in the morning at the shuttle station. Mei sat in the he seat on the shuttle with tears running down her face. Wufei sat next to with his heart heavy. He felt wrong taking her away from the Big Top. Trowa said that it was for the best, she wasn't safe with that man following the circus. The shuttle finally took to the skies aiming for space. Once they safely out of the atmosphere Mei pulled her knees to her chest and cried. She had been pulled away from her friends and family because of that man. She wanted to be with her brother and sister. She had nothing against Wufei but she needed her family.

The door slowly opened and a hand reached in switching on the lights. Wufei lead Mei into the house and over to the couch to let her sit down. He lowered himself to his knees in front of the girl.

"Bloom," he said. The girl did not look at him. He gently grabbed the girl's chin with his fore finger and thumb and made her look at him. "I didn't want to take you away but, Barton did give me a choice."

Wufei whipped away Mei's tears. "I know." she said. Wufei sat on the couch next her. He did not know what to do. He knew how to comfort a woman, he was married after all. The death of his wife was the whole reason why he fought in the war but, this was different. This is Barton's little sister and he did not know what to do for her. He hated to see her cry, she was a strong woman but right now her heart was broken. He could not stand it. He brushed the girl's hair from her face and wrapped his arms around the girl's shoulder pulling her close to him. She cried as he ran his fingers through her hair. After a while Mei finally fell asleep. Wufei picked her up and carried her to the guest room. He laid he gently on the bed and pulled the covers over the girl. He walked over to the door but stopped and looked back at the sleeping form.

"Goodnight Mei," he said before closing the door behind him. Little did he know that tomorrow his world would change completely.

A.N: So what do you think? Did you like it? Please R&R. Thank you. -Selentis-Neo


	4. Deadly And Beautiful

A.N: Here's chapter four. I hope that you like it. This is an explosive chapter so be prepared. Warning! There is some Une bashing. Don't read if you like Une.

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing… I tried to buy them out or at least team up with the creators but the just laughed at me. Hehe.

Deadly And Beautiful

She woke up to a strange room. It was white with white furniture and bed. Sitting up her mid back length hair fell around her face. She got up out of the bed and walked over to the vanity. Looking at herself in the mirror she could see the tear stains from the day before. She remembered everything from yesterday. She remembered leaving her home to live a friend of her brother's. Pushing a sandy strand of hair from her face Mei walked out of the room. She went down stairs to the living room. When she did not find anyone in there she moved on to the kitchen. Again she found the room empty, She then walked down the hall and stopped in front of a door to her right. Opening the door she found the man she was looking for. He stood in nothing but white pants and his Chinese shoes. He was training with his sword and looked incredibly handsome. His heir was in its usual tight pony-tail but falling out in certain places. She heard the door close and jumped a little. He stopped and looked to her. He scoffed and placed his sword in its case. He walked passed her and stopped at the door.

"Come on onna," he called from the door. Her brother had warned her about the ex-pilots short temper. She followed him to the living room where he looked her over. She still wore the jeans and red "loveable" t-shirt from the day before.

"Go clean up and then we'll talk." he said . Mei nodded and walked out of the room up the stairs. He sat on the sofa and waited for her to come back down. She looked pitiful when he first saw her in the training room. He had just turned off the television when she finally came down.

"Wufei," she whispered from the entranceway. He looked to her and was taken back. She wore a light blue skirt that went to inches past her knees and a light blue tank top. On her feet were lace up blue sandals that laced up her ankles. Her hair cascaded down to the small of her back. She wore a rain drop necklace and earrings. For make-up she only used a light blue eye shadow and a pale pink lip-gloss. Around her wrist she wore a silver charm bracelet with rain drop charms.

"Mei," he breathed slowly standing up and walking over to her. She was so beautiful. He ran his fingers through her lose hair relating it to touch of silk on his skin. He snapped out of his stupor and pulled his hand back.

"I- I'll be right back." he said leaving the room quickly. He was back down in thirty minutes fully showered and dressed in his Preventers uniform. His hair was also back in it usual tight ponytail. He grabbed her hand and walked out the door. He knew with her he could not take his bike so he opted for his black sports car. He opened the passenger side door and Mei quietly slid in. He walk around to his side, got in, and then took off.

"You brother is going to get me in trouble. I know I'm not suppose to leave you alone but take you to the Preventers with me is a little much. I'm going to have to hear from that onna Une for this." grumbled Wufei.

"I'm sorry," whispered Mei. Wufei spared a glance towards Mei's direction. He could see that she was still depressed and the mistake in his rant.

"I do not blame you Mei. I just like a little more to prepare for these things."

She said nothing to him and continued to stare out the window. Wufei just started to grumble again. When they arrived at the Preventers Mei still had not said a word. They stood in front of Lady Une's office waiting to go in. The secretary came out and quickly ushered them in. Lady sat at her desk looking over some paper work when she heard them come in. She looked up to the two and frowned.

"Chang, what is the meaning of this? Who is she and why is she here?"

Wufei glared at Une. He knew it was not going to be an easy task to convince Une that Mei needed to be here.

"Her name is Mayra Mei Bloom. She is the younger sister of Barton. She was sent here by her older brother and sister for her own protection." stated Wufei.

"Protection?" questioned Une.

"She is being stalked by an unknown assailant. He has attacked Mei a total of five times. The last one being four days ago when he tried to rape Mei. Barton request that his sister stay with me. Her stalker only follows the circus so it is believed that she is safest away from the circus."

"How long is she planned to stay, Chang?" Asked Une.

"Until the assailant is caught."

"I see then." Une then looked to Mei who was staring at her with bitterness. It was easy to see that she did not like Une. "I don't like you bringing her to the office, Chang. You have missions to go on. She would be best staying with Winner."

"Winner is traveling with Barton."

"Really? Then what of Yuy and Dorlin?"

"They are working on the Terror-Forming Project."

"Chang you do not have time for this."

"I gave Barton my word. I WILL NOT go back on my promise. I WILL NOT be a dishonorable coward," snapped Wufei. He grabbed Mei's hand and stormed out of the office. He stormed down the hall and into his office and slammed the door.

"Damn that fucking onna," growled Wufei. He then realized he was still holding Mei's hand. He let go of her hand and turned to the girl. She had pure fire in her eyes and it shocked him.

"What the hell is that woman's problem? She acts as though I'm nothing but trouble." seethed Mei. Wufei got a smirk on his face. Mei was finally her true self and Wufei loved it. Wufei could not deny it that he felt something for this girl. She was so much like him. She was a strong woman with a strong sense of honor like him. She was beautiful yet deadly. But something was keeping him from embracing his feelings. Trowa Barton. He was very protective of his little sister and Wufei was not sure Barton would want him dating his sister. Wufei looked her over and over again. He looked to her hands to see them balled into fists. He grabbed her hands and rubbed the back of them with his thumbs.

"Don't worry yourself with onna. She views all family and friends as an obstacle. Something left over from the war." scoffed Wufei. Mei nodded her agreement though that did not cool her boiling blood. "Mei look at me."

Mei did not look right away but finally gave in. What she saw was an internal conflict that was Chang, Wufei.

'Damnit, what's wrong with me? I've only known he onna for four days and already I can't see life without her. But she's Barton's sister, she's my friend's sister yet, she is so beautiful. She is strong and doesn't stand to be dishonored.' he thought as he looked into her eyes. His eyes ventured to her lips. To him they begged to be kissed. They were slightly parted and taunting him. He tried to look to her eyes but he kept going back to her lips. Finally he could not take it anymore. He cupped her cheek and pressed his lips against hers. At first Mei was surprised by Wufei's sudden move but soon she found herself returning the kiss. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She felt herself melting in his arms as she wrapped her own arms around his neck. Just as he started to deepen the kiss there was a knock at the door. Wufei growled, pulled away, and yanked the door open to reveal Lady Une.

"Chang," she looked to Mei who still had her arms around Wufei's and who still had arm around Mei's waist. "She really shouldn't be here. With how dangerous you next mission is you would only be putting her more danger than you would have if you left her with her brother. Now I'm sure Maxwell and that Hilde woman wouldn't mind watching after her."

Wufei did not say anything at first, he could feel his anger rising. He was about to say something when Mei snapped out of his hold and marched right up to Une.

"Look here just because I'm here because some guy couldn't his fucking hands off of me doesn't mean I can't hold my own. The mother fucker had my arms pinned and a knife to my throat. I WAS TRAPPED! No its not the first time its happened nor is he the only one to ever to that to me. Yes I have truly been raped before. I was raped while my brother was off fighting in the war. Then when I recovered I hunted his ass down. I busted into his little bar to beat his fucking ass. But instead he and his friends had their fucking way with me. When they were done and they thought they had broken me I got up and kicked all their fucking asses. I was going to kill them all if my sister hadn't shown up with my brother to stop me. I went through hell that night but I still came out on to, Damnit! I was not sent here for just protection. My brother and sister what I would do if that man truly hurt me. Once I start seeing red its hard to stop me from killing the mother fucker. So never think for I damn minute that I can't protect myself. YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH! SO GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

Needless to say Une and Wufei were in shock. Mei at let out all of her stress on Une and she felt good. She felt the tears threaten to spill but she would not cry in front of this insensitive bitch. Une's face started to turn red when she turned her head to Wufei.

"Chang! You and this girl leave my building now! Do not bring her back here. You will report to me first thing in the morning. Got it?" sneered Une.

"Yes ma'am," hissed Wufei pulling Mei out of their before she jumped the woman. They made their way out of the building and to the parking garage. Suddenly Mei stopped and punched the pillar next to her. The sound echoed through the parking garage catching Wufei's attention. He walked up to her and pulled her hand down from the pillar.

"Wait until we get home. You can taken you anger out there." Mei only nodded and let Wufei lead her to the car. That day Wufei found out how strong Mei could really be.

A.N: Well there you go. Une got her ass chewed the fuck out. Hehe. Anyway… next chapater is a really big one. So please stay tuned. R&R Thank You. -Selentis-Neko


	5. Training And Barriers Crossed

A.N: Hi its Selentis-Neko. I know its been a while. School, prom, and work. Life! lol. Anyway heres chapter five.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I do own the ocs.

**Training And Barriers Crossed**

"Faster," yelled Wufei. He and Mei were in the training room again. It had been two weeks since Mei had come to live with Wufei. Since then Wufei had talked to Trowa and told him of the event with Une. They had also discussed Wufei's and Mei's relationship. Barton only had on thing to say to that,

_"Hurt her and I'll kill you."_

Wufei gave Trowa his word that he would never hurt Mei. Since then Mei and Wufei had gotten closer. Of course there was still the problem with Une. She would have wufei work on cases that would keep him away for hours even days at a time. The ones that took him days he would come home hurt, tired, and cranky. It would take a lot for Mei to calm him down. Sometimes, though, that wasnt enough. When that happened Wufei would just go into the traing room and train until he passeed out. Une did not like Wufei waisting his time with Mei. Before Mei came along Wufei would go on any mission that Une threw his way. Wufei had the day off but he could still be called in for the smallest of things.

Mei threw another puch only to have Wufei catch it. He twisted her arm behind her back and wrapped his arm arounf the girl's waist. He pulled her close to him and leaned close to her ear.

"Ready to call it quits?" said Wufei. Mei just smiled and twisted her arm free. She dropped to the ground and kicked Wufei's feet out from under him. the second he hit the ground Mei climbed on top of him stratling his waist. She gave him a long and passionate kiss then jumped up and ran out of the room. She ran into the kitchen and got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. She turned around just in time for Wufei to pin her aganist the counter.

"Sneak little onna," whispered Wufei. Mei smiled and slipped out of Wufei's grasp. She hopped up on the island counter, her bare legs hanging off the side. Wufei stood beside her gently placing his hand on her leg. "You've gotten better."

"Yep maybe I'll be able to beat my brother soon." she said with a smile. Wufei chuckled at the girl. He pulledher down and gently kissed her lips. He slowly slid his hand up Mei's lag to the edge of her shorts. Wufei started to deepen the kiss. Soon Wufei pulled away and Mei looked at him confused. Wufei smile and picked the girl up in his arms. He carried her up stairs and intohis room. The door slowly closed.

A.N: Well thats the chapter. I was going to have it as a lemon but I changed my mind. Instead if you want to read the origonal chapter 5 it will be up in 2 weeks. Just go to Thank you! Selentis-Neko. R&R.


	6. An Unexpected Surprise

A.N: Hey everyone. I'm back on this story finally. Its been a long time I know and I'm really sorry. I might be revising the other chapters to make them better. lol. Well I hope you enjoy this. I will be working on this and my Twilight story that i just re-named **Ourselves**. So please R&R Xie Xie.

Disclaimers: I dou not own Gundam Wing. Only Mei. Hehe.

**An Unexpected Surprise**

It had been over two months now since Mei had moved in with Wufei. Even though she missed her brother she was comfortable living with Wufei. They spent a lot of time together, training, cooking, reading, and other activities. Then a week into the third month Mei got sick. At first they thought it might be a virus but it did not go away. So they waited out but it stayed. So finally they went to Sally and she did some blood test. Now they were sitting at home waiting for Sally to call. Mei was reading _Shattered Sky_on the couch while Wufei was in his chair with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Mei was just at the part where Dillon was bring two of the other Shard back to life when the phone rang. Wufei's eyes snapped open and to the phone. He reached out and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Chang here." he said, his voice flat.

"Hello Wufei, I hope you and Mei are doing well?" Sally's voice answered on the other end. Wufei could practically hear her smile on the other end.

"Hello Sally. We are doing fine. We have bee waiting for to call actually." Mei looked up from her book to Wufei.

"Oh is that so? Well I guess I won't keep you waiting. Mei's blood test came back in today and I have good news."

"Which would be?"

"Mei is not sick. But...." she said pausing and annoying Wufei.

"Just say it woman."

"Now there's the Wufei we all know. Anyways, well Wufei you best get ready to doing some extra spending over the years."

"Why?" Wufei asked getting more annoyed and now worried.

"Your going to be a father." Sally said with what seemed like pride. Wufei completely froze in his spot. He couldn't move or speak. All he could do was sit there. Mei looked at him worried and scared. Just as she was about to get up to take the phone he snapped back to reality.

"Are you sure Sally?" he asked his voice now shaky.

"Yep, three months. Oh and be warned of Trowa. You know he will be very upset." Wufei could practically hear her smile. He rolled his eyes at her stab.

"I'm no coward and you know that Sally." he sneered causing Mei to look at him scared.

"Yes well, good luck. I must got. Oh and I expect to see Mei in two days. Ultra-sounds and all."

"Yes in t days. Goodbye Sally." he said and hung up the phone. Mei was looking at him worried and scared.

"What did she say Wufei?" she asked. Wufei stood up and took her hand in his. He pulled her to him and lead her to the balcony outside his bedroom window.

"There's nothing to worry about, your not ill." He said putting an arm around her waits.

"Then what is wrong with me?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"then what did Sally say? Why did you say your not a coward? Why are we going to see her in two days? Wufei!" Mei said getting frantic. Wufei pulled her into his embrace. He was trying so hard not to bite back. He was so use to it but the first time he really snapped at her she busted into tears and ran to call her if seeing her cry wasn't hard enough but he had Cathrine and Trowa chewing him out for it. Now he held his breath and calmed down. He chuckled at her.

"Mei your pregnant." he whispered as if the whole colony was listening to them. Mei gasped and her eyes snapped open. She never thought of pregnancie. Sure they had sex, and plenty of it, but she never really thought of the outcome, nor did she care. she craned her head to look at Wufei as a single tear slipped down her face. Wufei looked at her a bit scared now. Did she not want this?

"Pregnant?" she chocked out. Wufei nodded at a loss for words. She got a smile on her face and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh my god I'm so happy! I can't believe I'm actually pregnant!" she squeeled. Wufei cringed at the volume of her voice but smiled either way. Mei grabbed his hand and headed back inside. "We have to call Trowa!" she said and lead him over to the vid-phone. They quickly dailed Trowa and waited, Mei bouncing in her seat. Cathriene popped up on the screen.

"Mei, hi! How are you? I hope Wufei didn't blow up on you again." she said with half sarcasim and half warning.

"Hi Cathriene! No he didn't but we have BIG news for you. Wheres Trowa?" Mei said in one breath.

"Woha! Calm down. Hold on let me get him. He's outside with Quatre." Cathriene got up and walked off screen. A minute later they could hear her yelling for her brother. A few minutes later Trowa sat in front of the vid phone with Quatre and Catriene standing behind him.

"Hello Mei." Trowa said giving a small smile.

"Hi Trowa! I have really big news to tell you." she said jumping in her seat. She could see Quatre nod to Wufei who was standing behind her. Mei took a deep breath, her cheeks got red as she spoke. "I'm pregnant."

Wufei held his breath as he watched Trowa's face. Trowa's eyes went wide in complete shock.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!" Cathriene screamed all the sudden. "I'm going to be an aunt!"

Mei giggled at her sister's reaction. she was happy that her sister wasn't upset with her.

"Mei." Trowa said getting everyone's attention. He was smiling a pretty big smile. Quatre released a breath and smiled at Mei. "I'm happy for you. I do hope Wufei is planing to do the proper thing." Trowa said the last part glaring at Wufei.

"Of course Barton, you know me better than that." Wufei said with a smirk. trowa nodded as Cathriene was jumping up and down.

"Congratulations Mei." Quatre said.

"Thanks Quatre." she said.

"Mei?" Trowa spoke.

"Yes?"

"You got your dream."

"Yes I did."

A.N: Well there you go. Thats the big surprise. I hope you enjoyed it. the next chapter will be up soon..dum dum da dum. hehe. R&R. Xie Xie Selentis-Neko


	7. The Perfect Stat

The Perfect Start

A.N: Hello everyone!! Been a while huh? Well I'm finally getting to the all important chapter seven. Mei and Wufei's wedding. Its going to be short but good. This all building up the epic finally and then I will be able to work on the part two of my saga. Well enjoy and please R&R!! Jane!

The whole circus flew up to the colony for the wedding. Catherine of course was Mei's Maid-Of-Honor. Trowa standing in as Wufei's Best-Man. The ceremony was traditional European in a Catholic Cathedral. Mei was in a strapless white gown with a green trim and waist band. Catherine wore a green spaghetti strap dress the went to her knees. It had a gold leaf patter and a gold flower in her hair. Trowa wore a plain tuxedo while wore his family symbol on his jacket. The vows were traditional and once the kiss was shared the couple went down the ail with applause all around them. The reception was of beauty. White, green, and gold cloth streamed from the ceiling. Green table cloth was matched by the white napkins held by gold string. The food served was traditional Chinese cuisine.

Mei and Wufei had changed to match the reception. Wufei in his white Chinese robe and pants with a gold belt and jade buttons. Mei was in a green Chinese robe with gold dragons and a white belt. The music started and the happy couple moved to the dance floor for the first dance. As they danced Trowa and Catherine watched with smiles on their faces. Quatre was talking with Sally while the newlyweds danced. It was finally time for Trowa to dance with his sister. He led her out to the floor and the two began to twirl and whirl.

"So Mei, is this everything you ever wanted?" Trowa said as he spun Mei.

"Yes and more. Wufei more amazing than I could have ever thought. I'm kind of glad that I had a stalker. If it wasn't for him I would have never meet Wufei." she laughed. Trowa gave a small chuckle at his sister's words.

Once the bouquet was thrown and the couple was showered with small grains they were headed to the shuttle port. Their friends had given them an amazing wedding present. A trip to China for their honeymoon. It was completely secret so they would not be bothered.

Wufei and Mei walked down the streets of the small little city hand in hand. They stopped were sand meet concrete.

"Its so beautiful, Wufei. I'm so glad they did this for us." she said twirling her heels in her free hand.

"I agree. Its much better than what I had planned." he said looking off to the ocean. Mei looked to him a bit confused.

"What did you have planned Wufei?" she asked as the setting sun made her skin glow. Wufei looked to her in awe.

"All I could come up with was a hotel on L4." he said trying to hide his blush by turning away. Mei giggled as she then took off into the water and spinning, kicking, and splashing.

"Come on Wufei! Join me!" she called out. He chuckled before taking off to join her. They laughed and splashed each other just enjoying each other company. Once back at their honeymoon home they stood out on the balcony staring at the stars with Mei in Wufei's arms.

"Wufei, do you think that we will make good parents?" she asked calmly watching as a lighting bug flew by.

"Of course we will. We will do our best and do whatever it takes. It will be hard but we can do it. That and we have help. Sally can help and some of the guys I work with have kids. I know we'll do just fine." Mei looked up at him and smiled. She kissed him and it turned heated very quickly. She led him into the house smiling with Wufei closing the curtains and sliding door behind them.

A.N: Well there's chapter seven. I promise more action in the next two chapters. One includes a mission and the other a hostage problem. Keeping reading. R&R Selentis-Neko. Xie Xie


End file.
